The Day My World Crashed
by Silver Moon Serenity
Summary: The final battle with Beryl is over, everyone is living a normal life. What happens when Serena remembers but no one else does? A varation of the 1st episode of Sailor Moon R. FINISHED. Read and Review!
1. Remembering

A/N: This is just a little story that I got an idea for during my 8 hour road trip. :-P. Very boring, anyhoo I don't expect reviews on this, cuz well it's not much of anything. Just something I had an idea for. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters. But I do own this story! lol  
  
**Background Info**-- This story takes place during the first episode of Sailor Moon R, after Serena gets her memory back, with some variations. This story doesn't exactly follow the timeline of the episode, but thats how I want it! It's basically a little thing in her point of view describing her feelings. enjoy!  
  
Title: The Day My World Crashed.  
  
Chapter: 1 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Staring at the girl's wide eyes, and the dust that flew around me, I knew I had done the right thing. My past was my destiny, I couldn't run away from it anymore. Eyes closed in thought, I finally accepted what had been meant to be all along. Thinking back to the week before, I marveled at how I thought I could elude my destiny. "So silly, " I murmured to myself as I let my mind wonder to when IT happened.  
  
*^*^*^*^*Flashback to a week ago*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(a/n: This flashback is really long, in fact this flashback is the whole story. It basically tells from a week ago to the present--the top. Just wanted to clear that up)  
  
Simple. I think that would be the best word for my life at this time. So simple and uncomplicated. Everything was as it seemed, and my life was no different. Oh I had the same woes as every girl my age-- school, friends, guys, looks, etc. Nothing earth shattereing, just the everyday routine of being a teen. Little did I know that my whole life would change, and ultimately affect everyone I knew.  
  
I remember very well the day IT happened. That day will forever be etched into my mind. My mother had asked my repeatedly to clean up my room and I, being who I am, had kept putting it off. Finally she got to the point where she told me to clean my room, or lose the privilege of going to the winter formal at my school. Now there was no way I could miss the biggest social event at my school. This was my chance to get a date! So I immediately obliged and trudged up to my room.  
  
It was a weekend. A Saturday to be precise. The air was cool and crisp, being winter and all. As I headed up to my room, I looked out the hall window at the snow covered grounds, the crystal clear blue sky, and the row of houses lined with Christmas lights. I sighed to myself, thinking 'I wish my life wasn't so incredibly dull'. Little did I know.  
  
When I finally made it up to my room, I sighed with resignation. This was going to take a lot longer than expected. Clothes scattered everywhere, books open, dust flying around. This was a full day job. Sighing again, I made my way to my bed, thinking about how I was going to attack this bomb of a room. Thinking, my eyes wondered over to my cat. Purring, she started back at me with those crystal blue eyes of her. That cat. She had always been a source of confusion for me. I could never remember exactly how we got her, neither could my family. It was like our memories were blocked or something. And sometimes when I stared or talked to her, I could almost swear she could understand me. It was ridiculous, of course, but there was something there. "I wonder what it is," I thought out loud. Luna, fixed her eyes at me and purred a deep soothing sound. 'So weird.....' I thought before being snapped out of it by the yelling of my mom telling me to get started. I pushed myself off my bed with a sigh and got to work.  
  
A couple hours later, I had finished the closet, the desk and was now getting to work under my bed. 'Phww, when was the last time I was under here?' I thought as I bent down to look at the chaotic mess. After pushing some discarded objects around, I came to a box at the end of my bed. 'Hmm, what's this?' I thought as I opened it up and discovered there was another box in the larger box. 'Whaa?? I don't remember this!' I thought as I opened up more boxes, box after box in the same larger box until I came to a silk pouch. Just as I was to open it, I heard a loud SCREECHING sound from the other side of the room. Dropping the pouch, I saw it was Luna looking directly at me, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong kitty?" I asked her, knowing it was pointless. She of course did not answer but seemed to have a warning expression on her face, and her eyes.........her eyes were trying to tell me something. 'Geez, I must be really tired...cats don't have warning expressions and eyes that try to tell something.' Laughing at my silliness, I went over to the pouch again. I couldn't help but get a shiver at my spine before I opened up the contents. It was like a sense of foreboding was coming and something inside me told me to walk away, not to open up the pouch. But my hand had a mind of it's own as it undid the carefully untied the silk strings and went in to discover the contents.  
  
My hand came out to lift out a beautiful locket. It was star-shaped, gold in color and had a button to push. 'So beautiful,' my mind marveled. Now the sense of foreboding was even greater, I should have got up and thrown out that locket, but I didn't. Curiosity overcoming me, I pushed the button and watched the lid come up to reveal a beautiful earth shape gem in the middle with a moon-shaped gem orbiting it. 'Waaa.. I don't remember getting this...what...' My thoughts were cut off as the music started to play. This was the moment my life changed forever.  
  
That damn music. A bittersweet melody. At first listen, it was a very beautiful tune, soft, slow, but filled with a tint of sadness. As the music continued, I started feeling very strange, the foreboding feeling gone, a sense of peacefulness overcoming me. My eyes started to close without my even wanting to. Without knowing what I was doing I reached my hand out to touch the very center of the locket and IT happened. It all came back. A flood of memories consumed me.  
  
"Hi Serena. Want some help with the test?" Quiet, shy Amy asked.  
  
"Hey Serena. Let's go check out if there are any cute guys at the mall!" Beautiful, kind Mina suggested.  
  
"Serena! You're late again! Are you ever on time??" Fiery Raye asked.  
  
"Serena, ready for lunch? I made some good food last night!" Tall, impulsive Lita inquired.  
  
"Hi meatball head. Another 30? Geez, you gotta study more," Dashing, handsome Darien laughed.  
  
Face consumed in a scrunch, I tried to shake my head, get rid of whatever was happening to me. I didn't even really know these people, where were these thoughts coming from? But then another wave of memories came at me.  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!"  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!"  
  
"Mars fire ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter thunder crash!"  
  
"Rose Petal Vanquish!"(a/n: uhh...this is supposed to be Tuxedo Mask's attack...but he doesn't really have one...so pretend that everyone knows that this is his attack, ok???)  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Wave after wave of memories hit me. I was Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts were my friends..the same girls as before. Tuxedo Mask was my savior. 'How could this be?'. Before answering, a whole new set of memories immerged.  
  
"Princess Serenity, my love, I fear our time is nearing its end."  
  
"No, Prince Darien. How could this be?"  
  
"The Negaverse is coming. The evil queen is going to attack soon. I must leave to fight"  
  
"No my love. Don't leave me."  
  
"Serenity, you will always be in my heart."  
  
"And you in mine," with that a passionate kiss was shared.  
  
By this time I was shaking. My former life as Princess Serenity had been revealed to me. Prince Darien, my true love, was here in my heart. Where was he now? The last memories came to me--The final battle.  
  
"Darien...no don't go! We've just found each other"  
  
"Serena, my princess, we will always be together in some way. I promise," were his final words.  
  
"Darien........." was the tearful reply.  
  
An evil cackle followed. "Stupid girl, the negaverse will always win. You are powerless,"  
  
"No Beryl. I won't let you win this one, you evil witch!" The silver crystal immerged and with the help of the scouts, Beryl was defeated.  
  
Back in the present, my mind was about to explode with all the memories. Flashback after flashback presented itself. "I remember. I remember it all," and with that I fell to the floor, engulfed in a black hole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up some time later. How I did, I do not know. All I know is I was lying down on the floor, in the midst of my mess, still clutching the locket. The locket--everything that happened before I fainted came rushing back to me. 'Was it a dream?' I thought, but I knew. it was no dream, it was my memory coming back to me. But I was still controlled, I didn't understand how I could have forgot everything to begin with. It was time for some answers.  
  
I got off the floor and walked over to Luna. Now that I knew who she really was, the suspicions I had about her before made sense. In a way, I was glad to have her back. She may have been a cat, but she was a friend.  
  
"Luna, we need to talk." I demanded of her. She just gave me a curious stare and meowed softly.  
  
"Luna, don't play games. I remember it all. I got my memory back, I know I'm Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Now we need to talk."  
  
She started at me for a few moments before giving a small sigh and giving in. "So we do. You remember it all Serena?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, every last detail."  
  
"I had hoped you would never have found out. That's why I hid that locket."  
  
"You did it?" I questioned, strangely not angry.  
  
"Yes. I had wanted to throw it out, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. There were too many memories locked away in it."  
  
"How did it happen?" I asked in reference to my memory being wiped away.  
  
"After the final battle with Beryl, you, the other scouts and Darien lost your memory of it all. Artmeis and I could have easily returned them to you, but we wanted you to live a normal life. Dosen't look like that's going to happen now," she said sadly.  
  
However I wasn't listening. At the mention of Darien and the other scouts, I knew I had to go to them.  
  
"Luna, I have to go see my friends and my love. Now that I remember, it can be like old times!" and with that I grabbed my coat and ran out of my room. I ran out so fast, I didn't hear Luna say sadly,  
  
"You may remember them Serena, but they don't remember you."  
  
A/N: Ok that's chapter 1. This story isn't going to be very. 2 more chapters at the most. Review, and tell me what to change and stuff. Bye! 


	2. All Alone

A/N: Ok to clarify, this is still the flashback from a week ago. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...duh...lol.  
  
Title: The Day My World Crashed.  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Running down the street, I made my way down to the temple. I was so excited to see my friends that I didn't even trip the whole way there. Climbing up the stairs 3 at a time I walked over to the temple where all the girls were sitting on a bench, giggling. 'Just like old times' I thought with a smile. Without a second thought I made my way over to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. The other four stopped talking and looked over at me giving me strange looks.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Cherry Hill Temple. May I help you?" Raye inquired politely. I just laughed.  
  
"Raye, why are you so formal?? It's me! Meatball Head!" Raye just gave me a odd look.  
  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" I stood back, stunned. She didn't remember me?  
  
"You don't remember me?? Cmon you guys! Amy? Mina? Lita? It's me! Serena!" I tried desperately hoping the worst wasn't going to happen.  
  
"How do you know my name? I've never even seen you," Mina said with a confused look. Raye nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ya. how do you know us?" She demanded.  
  
Amy spoke up." Oh I know you!"  
  
Hope surged in me." You do?? Oh Amy I'm so......" she cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"You go to Lita and my school. Your the girl that called me a stuck up brain," Amy said looking at me disapprovingly.  
  
"Ya, and you called me a giant bully without even getting to know me!" Lita added angrily.  
  
I took a step back, shocked. "You guys I never said that. I swear. You guys are my best friends--my sisters. Why would I do that? And how can you not remember me??," I decided to try another tactic. "Well how did you guys all meet?"  
  
"We had a mutual friend who got us all together," Mina replied.  
  
"Where is she now??" I demanded anxiously.  
  
"She left," Lita said shortly.  
  
"Left where?" I said  
  
Raye spoke up. "I think you should go now. I don't want to be rude, but if you don't leave, I can get Chad to escort you to the door."  
  
Tears in my eyes, I stepped towards the door," That's ok. I know where the door is," Before I left I had to say one more thing to them," And I just want to say I know you guys don't remember me, but you guys are the world to me, and I will do anything for you. You just have to ask," and with that I left the temple, only to hear the murmurs of the other girls.  
  
"Well that was weird..."  
  
"Ya, I mean who did she think she was barging in like that?"  
  
"I felt sorry for her."  
  
"She did seem awfully sincere....."  
  
By this time I was walking down the road, tears streaming down my cheeks. How could my best friends not remember me? Could they not remember all the times we shared? The times we fought along beside each other? The fight with Beryl? 'Of course they don't remember, I didn't. But there has to be a way to get to remember..' I thought before hearing a voice in the background.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head. What are you crying about now? Did you fail another test?" That voice. It was him, it could only be him. Turning around I saw him. My true love, past, present, and future.  
  
"Darien, " I said his name lovingly outloud. He raised an eyebrow at my tone of voice.  
  
"Well that is my name," he said trying to make a joke out of an awkward situation. I walked over to him and held his hand.  
  
"It's ok Darien. I remember now. I remember it all. The moon, how we were together. We can be together again. I missed you Darien, but you never left my heart," I told him my heart in my eyes. Now he looked terrified. He let go of my hand and took a few steps back.  
  
"Uhh.....Meatball Head...are you ok? You're acting really weird.." he stammered.  
  
"Darien, what are you saying? Please tell me you remember......you remember us...you have to," I asked, but my heart told me he had no clue.  
  
"Um. Remember what? Are you sick or something?" He asked looking suspicious. I sighed, my heart had shattered right then and there. I could feel it.  
  
"No, just a case of a broken heart," I replied before turning away sadly to go home. He called my name to come back and explain why I was acting weird, but I ignored him and walked away. There was no point in trying to convince him. He couldn't remember me. My soul mate could not remember me.  
  
I think that when I found out Darien couldn't remember me, I was crushed. In fact, crushed is too mild a word. There was no word in the English dictionary that could describe the anguish I went through. When I got home, I ignored everyone, even Luna, and went directly and sat on my bed. I didn't cry. Crying was too mild an indication for the grief I felt. I just sat on my bed and started into space. I was all alone. My friends, my love they couldn't ever know who I was. All I had was my empty thoughts.  
  
I was like that for days. I just sat on my bed and stared into space. I didn't sleep, eat, or talk to anyone. I was depressed beyond belief. My family wanted to take me to the doctor, but I just ignored them. Luna begged me to tell her what had happened but I didn't say a word. When I never answered her, she demanded for me to get into training. She said that I needed to be prepared when the monsters would attack. But I just ignored her. I could care less about the negaverse or anything else. All I cared about was that the people I cared for most had no clue about me.  
  
It was about 5 days later from the initial day I had gone out. I was still in the same clothes as I was before. Still hadn't slept or eaten anything. I just couldn't even if I wanted to. It was like part of me had died.  
  
Luna hopped onto the bed. "Serena, you have to snap out of this. This isn't healthy," I just stared at her not saying anything.  
  
She sighed," Look Serena, even if you can't get out of this for yourself, think of everyone else. The world needs you to protect them! You need to train as Sailor Moon," It was then I uttered the first words I had said all week.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"What do you mean you don't care? You don't have a choice! You have to be Sailor Moon and the Princess. You didn't choose, they choose you!" Before I could reply, the door opened and my mom walked in. Luna quickly darted under the bed as not to be seen.  
  
"Honey, you feeling better?" My mom asked coming to sit beside me on the bed.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"What's wrong? I'm really worried about you. You don't eat, sleep, or drink. You haven't gone to school and all you do is sit here. Please tell what's wrong. I want to help," Looking over at her worried expression, I was really tempted to tell her. All of it. I wanted someone to talk to, someone to help me through it all. But I knew I could never tell anyone.  
  
"Nothing's wrong mom," her hopeful face disappeared leaving a concerned one.  
  
"Well ok. You know that big winter formal you wanted to go to is tonight."  
  
"Whatever," I muttered.  
  
"But you were so excited. You bought the dress and the shoes for it. I think you should go," My mom suggested.  
  
"I'm not going," I replied stubbornly  
  
"Well that's too bad. I don't want you cooped up in here. You're going to go. Be ready to go in an hour, I'll drive you to the school," and before I could argue with her she stood up and left the room. I sighed out loud. I was definatly not in the mood for a dance, or even to go out anywhere. But what could I do? Once my mom made up her mind, nothing could change. Luna came out of her hiding at this time.  
  
"You know, your mom is right. You could have a lot of fun at this dance," she said.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Maybe you could even find a cute boy to dance with," she told me with a grin. I fixed an icy stare at her.  
  
"Are you joking? That's not even funny and you know it," I told her angrily.  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying. You don't have to mope over one guy, there are many more," she said defensively.  
  
"No. There isn't. There's only one for me, and if I can't be with Darien, then I want no one," and with that I got up and headed towards my bathroom to get ready.  
  
45 minutes later I stood in front of my mirror examining myself. I hadn't put a full effort in making myself look good, but I did a decent job. My hair was put up in my two usual meatballs. I could never take my hair out of my meatballs for they were something that reminded me of Darien. However tonight I put curls at the end for a more formal look. I had on pink, sparkle eyeshadow and a pink tint lipgloss. My dress was a purple silk formal. It was just below the knees and had a scoop neck with no sleeves. My shoes had been dyed to match the dress. Looking at myself, I felt a little amused. A week ago, I would have spent hours getting ready for tonight, however now I could care less. Sighing, I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs to the car where my mom was waiting for me.  
  
10 minutes later, I was at the school. just dropped off by my mom. Staring at the building, I decided I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go in and pretend to have a good time when inside I was slowly dying. I decided I would go to a nearby park and wait for a couple hours until my mom would come to pick me up. Then I could make up some bogus story about having fun. 'After all, why make everyone suffer because of me?' I thought as I turned around and headed for the woods.  
  
"Hey, the fun is this way you know," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Lita and Amy standing behind me, both looking beautiful in their gowns. Amy in blue, Lita in green. 'Just like old times' I thought sadly.  
  
"Yes I know, but I'm not going to the dance," I replied.  
  
Amy gave me a curious look, "You certainly looked dressed for it. Why aren't you going?"  
  
"Not in the party mood I guess," I replied sadly.  
  
"So where are you going?" Lita asked  
  
"The park. Might as well do some thinking,"  
  
Amy and Lita gave each other startled glances. "The park?" Lita spoke up," That's kind of dangerous at night. Lots of weird people are there." Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know, but I can handle it." I said giving her a small smile. My first one in the week.  
  
"Well ok. Bye." Amy nodded as she and Lita made their way to the front doors.  
  
"Bye," I whispered back, a tear coming to my eye. Even though my friends didn't remember me, they were still kind enough to worry about my safety.. 'Just goes to show how lucky I was to be friends with them,' I thought sadly as I walked to the park path.  
  
20 minutes later, I came to a stop at a park bench. One of my favorite places. A bench by the lake, and roses surrounding it all. The moon shone in the night sky, casting it's reflection over the lake.  
  
The moon. Just thinking about it made me remember all the times I had with Darien. Me as Princess Serenity, him as Prince Darien. 'How can fate be so cruel as to have us in love, then rip us away from each other?' I thought sadly. Sitting on the bench, I glanced around at the people passing me by. All couples holding hands. They all looked so happy and in love. Every once in a while, a couple would stop walking to share a kiss, or a whisper, or even a laugh. This was just to much for me. The moon and the couples finally forced me to crack.  
  
I cried. Very simple, yet not so much. As the tears ran down my cheek, they wouldn't stop. It was an endless sea of salty tears. I just didn't understand why this had to happen to me. For a brief moment, I wished I had never remembered any of this--that I was a normal teen again. 'No, wait I don't wish that. I may be in pain, but I have the memories. Of my friends and my love. I would rather lose it all then never to remember it' I thought sadly. Tears still running down my face at an endless pace, I put my face in my hands and kept crying.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed like that, crying like there was no tomorrow. But after some time, I felt HIM come near. He didn't even have to say anything, but I knew he was there. The scent of roses only confirmed it.  
  
"Hey, Serena, what's wrong?" I looked up and see it was indeed Darien, looking down at me with a concerned expression.  
  
I wiped my tears and gave him a small watery smile. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
He sat down beside me on the bench. "Now how come I don't believe that?" he asked warily. Before I could reply, he took his hand and wiped away some of the tears still from my face. My heart literally stopped at his touch and I could do nothing but sit as still as a statue, hoping this moment wouldn't end.  
  
"Let me guess," he started when I didn't answer," Is it a guy? Did he break your heart?"  
  
"You could say that," I answered softly.  
  
"Well who is this guy? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes and no," I replied, not really wanting to get into this.  
  
"That jerk. What kind of guy is he to make you cry? He's not worth it Serena. Just forget about him."  
  
I had to smile at this. "No Darien. I could never forget him. He means the world to me."  
  
"Well he sounds special. What happened with him?" he inquired, clueless to the fact that the guy was him.  
  
"He didn't return my feelings." I answered shortly.  
  
"What? What a loser. Is there any chance that he will return those feelings for you?"  
  
I sighed. I could tell him the truth now. He might not believe me, but I could show him the locket and make him remember. We could be together. But I wanted him to be happy and live a normal life. And if that meant a life without me, so be it. "No Darien, he will never return the feelings for me," I said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. But hey meatball head, there's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"  
  
"Right," I whispered, looking at the moon. We stayed silent for a few minutes, neither of us talking. Finally Darien looked at me.  
  
"Looking at the moon?"  
  
"Yes," I replied sadly, thinking of all the good times we had on the Silver Millennium.  
  
"You know, it's funny. See for me, there's something so odd about the moon. Sometimes I look at it and feel something...something different." He suddenly stopped and looked over at me," Naw, Dunno why I'm telling you this. It's silly."  
  
My heart had stopped when he said that. He felt something looking at the moon? 'Could it be he remembers something from the past?' Hope spurred in me.  
  
"No Darien, it's not silly. Please tell me," I pleaded desperately.  
  
"Well ok. I don't know how to explain it. It's stupid I know, I mean it's just a chunk of rock. But when I look at it, I feel weird. Almost like there's something just at the edge of my mind and I can't yet grasp it. Almost a feeling of sadness and loss, you know?"  
  
"Yes Darien. I know exactly what you mean," I replied looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Really? Weird. Guess we're a match for each other eh?" he said jokingly. At that statement, my heart dropped. He never remembered me. All I was for him for was a friend, never anything more. I stood up.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" he asked, also standing up.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What? Why? It's not safe to go out by yourself now. It's really late." he told me looking worried.  
  
"Darien....I..." before I could say anymore I stopped. In the background I heard something. The faint sound of music. He heard it too. Listening for a few more minutes, I recognized it. It was the music from the locket. Looking around for the source, I heard it come from the sky.  
  
"What..." Before I could say anything, Darien put his fingers to my lips.  
  
"Sssh, just listen." He had brought me closer to him with his arm and was now embracing me. My heart raced. 'This is exactly how it was before. Could the music have done something to him?' I thought.  
  
We stood like that for quite a while. Me in his arms, him holding me gently. Neither of us looking at each other, just listening to the music. As if on cue, we both lifted our heads and looked at each other deep in the eyes. He started to lean forward and I hesitated. I knew that if we kissed, it would bring more pain to me. He could never really remember me. Who knew what would happen to us. But part of me yearned for him so badly, that I just let my heart take control. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards him, waiting for his lips.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Ok, one more chapter to go. Review! 


	3. Acceptance

A/N: All right this is the last chapter. I might do a sequal if there is any demand, but I doubt there will be so w/e. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters.  
  
Title: The Day My World Crashed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment his lips would touch mine. I had waited for so long for this and it was finally happening. Even if he couldn't remember me, at this moment I didn't care. The yearning was just so too much to bear. Right when I felt his warm breathe on my lips a large BANG tore us apart. Disappointment ran through me like a sharp knife.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Darien asked looking around for the source of the noise.  
  
"I don't........," but before I could finish, a loud scream was heard was heard not too far away, followed by an evil laugh. Now I had a suspicion to what it was.  
  
"Cmon, we better get out of here," Darien said grabbing my hand.  
  
"No Darien, I can't," letting go of his hand, I started towards the source of the screams.  
  
"What do you mean? It's not safe here, let's go!" Darien stated urgently. I didn't make any move to go near him.  
  
"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing," I replied before running off through the thick trees, nearing the horrifying sounds. I could hear Darien calling out my name to come back, but I ignored it. This wasn't his business, it was Sailor business.  
  
Sure enough when I made it past a thicket of trees and came to a clearing, I saw a horrible looking monster, with one of it's arms holding onto a young girl's neck. The girl was screaming yet looking very weak--as if her energy was being drained. I was about to transform to save her when I stopped. An interesting thought ran through my head. 'I don't have to do this'. Very simple, yet so complicated. It was true, I could just walk away. I didn't have to be Sailor Moon. If I turned my back now, I could go back to the simple, teenager life I was used to. I could be normal again, no more worries, no more tears. Everything could be normal again. I could get my friends back just by being myself and making friends with them the normal way. I could maybe even go out with Darien. No past or future to worry about, just a simple girl with her boyfriend. I wouldn't have to worry about monsters or the negaverse. I could worry about my hair and my clothes. Luna could take away my memory again, I could be free from this hell. At that moment, I was very tempted to walk away, to forget this life. But then I heard the voices of my friends--the memories of the past.  
  
"You can do it Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury encouraged.  
  
"We need you Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter spoke.  
  
"You're a true warrior Sailor Moon," was the voice of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Sailor Moon, be strong," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Find the power within yourself Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask's voice rang through my mind.  
  
"Everyone's counting on you Sailor Moon," Luna urgently spoke.  
  
It was then I knew. My friends nor my love remembered me but it was ok. They were all with me in spirit. They were all in my mind and in my heart for all time. Their encouraging voices made me realize what I had to do.  
  
"Moon Prisim Power!" I shouted into the night air. After a moment of ribbons and hair flying around me, there I stood in my true form--Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey you!" I called out to the monster as I stepped away from the trees. The young girl on the ground turned to look at me with her big eyes as the monster's heard turned towards me.  
  
"Ahaha, more energy!" the evil thing stated before letting the girl go and coming towards me with one of it's arms.  
  
"Not so fast. I was gone for a while, but I'm back in full force!" I stated before getting out my moon scepter.  
  
The ugly thing turned it's green scaly head back in a full laugh, "Pitiful thing. You think you can defeat me by yourself?" was followed by more of a laugh.  
  
I paused for a moment before I regained my composure," I'm never alone, nor will I ever be." I stated with confidence as I thought of the memories.  
  
The monster looked around before letting out another laugh," Oh really? All I see is you, where is everyone else?"  
  
I looked it straight in the eye as I replied," In my heart." The monster stepped back, looking confused. Obviously this wasn't the answer it expected. I took this distraction as my moment to strike.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" I yelled as the monster cried out before vaporizing into dust.  
  
(a/n: ok now we are back to the present, like in the beginning of the story, ok??)  
  
I looked around at the scene to make sure everything was ok. I looked at the girl in front of me still on the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her. She didn't say anything but nodded with those huge eyes of hers. And as I looked at the girl with her big eyes and the dust flying around me, I knew I had made the right decision. This life wasn't something I had planned on or wanted but it was my destiny and I had to except it. Some may call who I am a honor or a duty, but I called it fate. I was who I was, and no amount of whining or crying could change that. I finally had accepted who I was. To others I may be alone, but my friends and my love are always with me, I just have to look in my heart and they are there smiling at me, forever.  
  
*^*^*The End*^*^*  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it. That's the story. It really wasn't meant to have a big plot or anything, but was just how Serena felt after the battle. I always felt that she was just too happy on the show, and that inside she must have been broken up--I sure would be. I might write a sequel to this, I dunno depends if anyone wants me to. Ok, well review and tell me!! 


End file.
